


喂，你們在說什麼

by Yiyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But only Kageyama does not know, Don't Bet Your Savings, Epiphany, Eskimo Kisses, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Sly Boyfriend, Hoshiumi Kourai is Dramatic, Hugs, KageHina in love, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio Going With The Flow, M/M, Schweiden Adlers are as chaotic as MSBY, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima wakatoshi is a good friend, a lot of it, bet, no beta we die like daichi, tsukkiyama - Freeform, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 影山認真與人交往六年了，除了一件事，他一直不知道自己在一段認真的關係中。或者該說，日向瞞著影山和他交往了六年。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 49





	喂，你們在說什麼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [switmikan74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/gifts).
  * A translation of [let me in on the open secret too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670147) by [switmikan74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74). 



> 原作為[switmikan74 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74)的作品[let me in on the open secret too ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670147)。  
>  感謝工作和生活都很很忙還幫我校訂的 beta 們，[貶貶](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober)和[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)。  
>  這是篇影山視角的北七歡樂文，就是影山白癡到底，阿德勒亂七八糟，妖怪世代可以用腦波溝通，音駒是最大組頭的故事。CP原作有標影日、晝星、月山和牛天，主線影日，每個人都很快樂。  
>  看啦看啦看啦看啦。

影山陷入一個困境。

他知道自己對於非關排球的事都不敏銳，而藉著日向的幫助，他也很努力讓自己不再對人情事故一無所知。日向教他讀懂空氣（不是科學意義上的空氣，謝謝）、怎樣適宜地對應，與何時可以切入話題。

驚訝的是，這都不是他現在所面對的困難。

這不是一個和排球有關的難題，但某種程度上來說，它是跟排球有關，因為這問題關於一位一百七十二公分高、帶著陽光般的笑容、連帶讓世間萬物都閃閃發光的橘髮排球員。影山有點像是，呃，因為盯著強烈陽光而頭痛。

「飛雄，不要忘了待買清單！還有，你 **不准** 煮東西，好嗎？我們可不想把整棟大樓炸了。」

令他左右兩難的危機登場了，日向下半身只圍了一條浴巾，用漂亮的手指指著他，警告的眼神彷彿已經看見飛雄蓄意縱火了一樣。

影山不滿地環胸。

「那你有把清單貼在冰箱上嗎？」

「當然，你可不要像上次一樣說找不到，那張黃色的單子貼在鳳梨磁鐵下。」日向哼聲從影山旁邊走過，進到他們兩個共享的臥室。影山聽到他拖著腳打開衣櫥，因為沒什麼別的事情好做，所以他也走進房間，不是他要偷看日向換衣服、或是有其他變態的想法，老天，他可不是宮侑。

影山倚著門框，雙手仍環抱在胸前：「他們什麼時候會來？」

「禮拜三，媽媽說會帶她的招牌咖哩過來，我想說做香料醃雞肉當作配菜。嗯，你覺得呢？」日向拿起一件橘色上衣在身上比對，看見影山搖搖頭後，日向把衣服往身後一丟，然後繼續在兩人的衣櫥裡探索衣服之路。

「你就拿一件我的穿就好，反正你的衣服都很醜。」影山說，那坐著的主攻手發出一聲憤慨的「喂！」，但思考一番後，日向還是臭著臉穿上了一件過大的黑上衣，對於他的選擇，影山只是哼了一聲。

「飛雄，閉嘴，你挑衣服的品味才糟透了，都要感謝有美羽姐幫忙，你才看起來像個人。」

對，這就是他們日常生活的一部分，他們吵嘴，不是因為生氣或討厭對方，這只是多年下來他們習慣的相處方式，拌嘴像他們之間的消遣方式，是他們關係內的中流砥柱。

啊，說到關係，這邊就有些說不清的事了。

影山，母胎單身的影山，突然發現他的單身生涯好像不是他所想的那樣。大概六個月前開始，他漸漸感到事情有些不對勁。

半年前，日向突如其來地迷上漫畫，還不是他們都喜歡看的少年漫畫，而是小夏借給他們的少女漫畫，影山順理成章地被劃入讀者範圍，因為那個白癡不斷哀求要一起看，所以，他們就一起看了。

一開始，影山沒什麼感覺，日向太愛那些詩情畫意的故事，害影山不敢開口表達他對某些荒誕劇情的不解。例如，在他讀高中的那幾年，他從沒看過有人因為跌倒掉落了物品，而有人替他撿起後，兩人就因此墜入愛河；或者，有人跟某個出身富裕的惡霸在一起，結果原本的霸凌行為只是出自「傲嬌」。

反倒是少女漫畫中一些浪漫的日常相處片段讓影山產生疑惑，他頓悟那天始於日向突然撲到他身上，開心地無視這行為對影山內心造成的震動。

「你又沒有好好擦乾你的頭髮，蠢蛋。」影山把日向拉過來，拿毛巾擦起日向那頭蓬鬆的亂髮，日向似乎很熱衷於不梳頭髮，當影山認為日向的頭髮乾得差不多後，他拿起梳子梳起眼前人的髮絲。

「飛雄，我真的很喜歡你這樣做。」日向偎進他懷裡，享受梳子帶來的輕柔撫觸。

他們這樣不會太像日常情侶相處嗎？他在日向的少女漫畫裡看過這場景無數次，尤其是那套《奔跑吧，甜心！》，這讓他重新審視起所有事情。他們一起買了一間公寓，（當他們不待在隊上各自的宿舍時）同睡一張床，定時打電話給另一人，直呼對方的名字，還有擁抱。

影山的嘴唇抿成一直線。

「翔陽……」

日向睡眼惺忪地在他臉旁抬起頭，「嗯？」

他該問日向嗎？但要是他想錯了怎麼辦？從高中時日向就很黏人，也許是巴西那段時間讓日向的黏人度變本加劇，而影山只是想太多了。

「呃……沒事。」

「好。」日向把臉埋進影山的胸膛，手抓著影山的左手臂，影山的手臂則輕輕環在他的腰間，當影山把手臂收緊時，日向發出舒服的呼嚕聲。

日向的呼吸趨緩，完全沒查覺影山狂跳的心臟。

他們在交往嗎？還是沒有？

影山在內心發出懊惱的嘆息，而那位橘髮始作俑者不知羞恥地在他的懷裡睡著，對他的困境一無所知。

\---

「影山，今天你似乎心不在焉，我可以問為什麼嗎？」

影山瞥向牛島，他們正圍坐成一圈做著例行的收操。牛島、福郎、索克羅夫和影山腳抵著腳，星海、羅梅羅和平和島則躺在地上，伸展他們的下半身。

「抱歉，是我的舉球不夠準確嗎？」牛島點頭，影山的舉球總是一絲不苟又精準到位，但今天，他似乎時不時就會稍微失焦。牛島皺起眉頭，「影山，是什麼讓你心煩意亂？」

「大概又和日向有關。」星海突然從伸展動作中坐起插進話題。他面向影山，眉心擰成一團：「你又做了什麼？又忘記買生活用品嗎？是不是又因為這樣去睡沙發？老天，你們兩個真有夠煩的。」

「沒有，我把所有清單上的東西都買齊了。」影山無視了還在胡言亂語、搔著後腦勺的星海，「我遇到一個難題。」

「喔，如果你纏手指的膠布不見了，我櫃子裡還有。」索克羅夫慷慨提供物資，影山聞言搖搖頭，「謝謝你，索克羅夫。但我的問題和排球無關。」

「看，我就說跟日向有關，對吧？」星海洋洋得意地說。

影山點頭。

「你們吵架了嗎？」

「日向要住在黑狼的宿舍永遠不回家了嗎？」

「還是他發現你用他的信用卡付我們全隊的晚餐？」

他的隊友們丟出一個比一個更荒謬的猜測。羅梅羅不斷問是不是跟晚餐有關，索克羅夫用憐憫的眼神看著他，平和島和星海比賽誰能想出影山（以及其他任何人）聽過最離譜的原因，而牛島則是頻頻對那兩人的假設發出「嗯」聲，好像那些理推測很合理似的。

「我只是在想……」在失去耐心前，影山打斷他的隊友們，「我好像在跟日向交往？」

其他還在練習的阿德勒球員的排球鞋刮擦著地板，產出的磨擦聲填滿巨大的球場；排球推車行經時發出的聲音在空氣中飄盪；「做得好！」和「這裡！」的叫喊時不時響起，打破了籠罩在他們圓圈上的沉默。

「蛤？」不負眾人所望，星海率先發難，「 **蛤？** 」

晝神福郎快速站起身默默離開，他死都不要參與這莫名其妙的感情糾葛，他已經受夠多罪了（他委靡地瞟星海一眼，那位造成他現在夢魘的罪魁禍首）。

「趕快收拾早點回去，明早要準時來練習。我會盯緊你的，登志朗。」說完，福郎就風一般消失。

「你說『好像』是什麼意思？」索克羅夫困惑地眨眼，影山別開目光，「聽著，我沒有任何交往經驗，但我猜我可能在和日向交往。」

「你不是已經跟日向交往、呃、很久了？」羅梅羅的日語不像他的母語或是英文一樣流利，但他確定影山是在詢問他和那個敵隊橘髮攻手的情感問題。

星海激動地抓起影山的衣領：「你在開玩笑嗎，影山？跟我們說你是在開玩笑。」

影山輕鬆掙脫星海的手。索克羅夫趕緊把小隻的隊友拖走，摸著星海的頭要他冷靜下來，如預期的，星海收回張牙舞爪的模樣。索克羅夫鬆了一口氣，還好晝神幸郎傳授過安撫星海的秘訣。

「我沒有在開玩笑，事實就是，我跟你一樣茫然。」

「我可以問為什麼你這樣想嗎？」

影山轉向牛島，說：「呃，你也知道翔陽有段時間在巴西。」

聽到這國家的名字，羅梅羅的臉亮了起來：「啊，巴西，我的家鄉。」

「翔陽從高中就很黏人，他喜歡摟摟抱抱。」星海發出哀號，索克羅夫又摸起隊友的頭。「但他從巴西回來後，他黏人的狀況更加惡化。有一次他問我們可不可以一起洗澡，我說不要，然後他就開始對我發脾氣。之後，他逼我看少女漫畫，裡面情侶的互動跟我們很相似，他在跟我打暗示嗎？還是只是巧合？」

「喔，不，影山講這麼多話，代誌大條啊。」平和島驚呼，舉球員刮他一記眼刀。牛島聽完他們的爭吵後側頭，原先坐著的他站起身：「我也不是很懂感情這些事，但我會去問天童你的問題，等他回答後再告訴你。天童是情感專家，是他告訴我我們在交往，所以我沒有把我們之間的發展錯認為友情。」

「謝謝你，牛島學長。我再等候你的回覆。」

很遺憾的是，這兩個傢伙（影山和牛島）說得情真意摯，話語帶著發自心底的真誠，完全不認為他們的對談有哪裡奇怪。

「救命，我身邊盡是一群白癡！」星海對索克羅夫崩潰大喊，平和島爆出大笑。

隔天晨練開始前，牛島帶著嚴正的表情走向影山，星海好奇地打量他們，但當隊上王牌又重啟昨天那不知所云的話題時，星海發出痛苦的嚎叫。

「天童說你和日向正在交往。」

「是嗎？」影山放下手中的球面對牛島，對方用莊嚴的神情盯著他。

「我明白了。」

星海受夠了，他硬擠進兩個隊友之間，讓他們不得不各退一步，抬著頭惡狠狠地說：「你和日向當然在交往！我的老天！還記得之前我們練習時他從巴西打給你，你否認和他交往那次嗎？我還以為你是不想張揚！」

啊，星海說得有道理，影山眨眨眼，他還記得那通電話，星海是第一個公然指出他們關係「詭異」的人。

那通電話是在兩年前某一天打來。

日向並沒有特別規律地打電話給他，顯然他們之間有著不可橫越的「時差」（時差，誰知道那是什麼）。所以在兩年前下午一點，專屬於日向的鈴聲響起時，真的是出乎影山意料之外。

那時正值練習休息時間，影山坐在星海和牛島中間，三人都正拿著各自的水壺補充水分。他沒有想很多就把日向的電話放成擴音，也沒料到日向喝醉了。

「山山！」日向口齒不清地說，語氣興奮過度，但不用懷疑日向是在叫他，如果他沒記錯，也是從那一年日向開始變著花樣惡搞他的名字，不顧他的抗議，用各種恐怖的綽號稱呼他。

他不耐地嘆口氣：「你想幹嗎？」

對話另一端頓了一秒，日向的傻笑聲傳來：「我想要你啊！傻瓜，山山！」

「好吧，你想要我幹嗎？」他無視星海奇怪的眼神，他從不同人身上得到相同的眼神過，他知道自己並不是人類面部表情和肢體語言大師，但這無傷大雅。

「噢。」日向刻意拉長尾音，沉默中電話發出吵雜的電音，也許日向正在變換姿勢，接著，日向低聲呢喃：「山山，你是在玩故擒欲縱這招嗎？」

日向又開始癡癡笑起來。

「日向喝醉了嗎？」牛島一向不會打斷別人講電話，但影山很感謝他的插話。伴隨那白癡的笑聲，日向變得越來越難以捉摸，而影山不知道該怎麼應付。

「你醉了嗎？」影山重複牛島的話，更多雜訊和笑聲混雜在一起。「你看不到我在點頭，呵呵，但我還是點了。你在擔心我嗎？你肯定在擔心我！但不用擔心，佩德羅會帶我回家，他人很好。山山，你也該對我更好一點，你為什麼對我這麼壞？我可是你的——」

電話斷了。

「你沒說你跟日向在交往。」他的隊友無意控訴，也不是刻意小題大作，星海只是有點失落——也許是因為影山沒有告訴他和那名橘髮恐怖份子的感情狀態，而星海光來，卻把自己感情生活每一件事都告訴他了，字面上意義的每一件事。（某次隊上聚餐裡，星海隨口聊起他和他男友的性愛遊戲，而後幸郎必須對阿德勒球員受創的心靈道歉，尤其是他的哥哥。）

「我們沒有。」當時影山理所當然地否認，雖然他內心也是有微小的不確定。

那通電話後，影山還是沒有想很多，也許他以前還是該留幾份心，那樣一來，他現在的疑惑也許都迎刃而解。

影山朝星海看去，星海反盯回來，牛島注視著他們兩人。

「他們在做什麼？」福郎走進更衣室問道，平和島躲在他後面偷看眼前的景象，「噓噓，他們在對話。」

「我了解了。」影山中止這場對看比賽，他轉向其他隊友，鞠躬說道：「各位，請忘掉我問過是不是在跟翔陽交往這件事，搞不好就像星海學長說的，我們確實在秘密交往。」

他們安靜下來開始換隊服，索克羅夫坐到福郎旁邊，討論起和黑狼即將到來的練習賽，牛島在星海旁邊綁著鞋帶，衣服換到一半的星海停下動作，反而打給幸郎哭訴他的隊友。

影山歪頭彈了一下舌頭，小聲嘀咕：「但有可能是翔陽故意瞞著我？」

「喔，我的天啊！」星海憤怒地揮舞著拳頭衝出更衣室，平和島被自己的口水嗆到，福郎手中的記事板掉到地上，索克羅夫和善的表情一瞬間崩塌了，他現在一臉憐憫，也許是該考慮轉到別的隊伍效命。

「牛島學長，你認為呢？」

牛島側頭，嘴唇抿成一線：「我會再去問天童。」

羅梅羅從門外窺探：「嗨，教練說要集合了。」

他對室內難以言喻的氣氛眨了眨眼，發生什麼事了嗎？喔，他只好再打出語言隔閡牌，避免自己被拖下水，福郎肯定很羨慕他。

羅梅羅快速地離開更衣室門口，一邊愉快地哼歌，沒有理會蜷縮在球場門旁的星海，也沒有過問為什麼他的衣服還卡在脖子上。

**啊，世界真和平。**

\---

「飛雄哥！」

小夏飛奔過來跳起，影山接住撲到他懷裡的青少女，轉了兩圈後將她放下。小夏把一個盒子塞到他手中：「快打開！」

「小夏，讓飛雄喘口氣。」春阿姨給影山一個充滿母愛的擁抱，在他臉頰上親了一下。影山對日向的媽媽微笑。

「阿姨好，翔陽在廚房裡。」影山指向廚房的方向，他轉向小夏，撫慰似地摸摸她的頭，「等我們吃完晚餐後我會打開。」

「好！」小夏跑進廚房騷擾日向，影山聽到那對兄妹的笑聲。他把小夏的禮物放到臥房時，看見日向正把小夏箝制在肩膀下弄亂她的頭髮，兩人對彼此笑著。春阿姨一邊將三個便當盒擺上廚房中島，一邊斥責他們的玩鬧行為。

當他走回廚房，日向正站在一張木凳上，要取出上方櫥櫃裡的調味料。影山立刻用一隻手扶住日向的腰間穩住他，伸手拿下日向盡力伸出的手指外幾公分的調味料。

小夏發出尖叫。

「你們兩個在一起好可愛！」影山感受到身下的日向僵硬一下，他好奇地瞥了一眼，紅暈染上他的臉頰，影山轉向小夏。

「謝謝？」他不確定地道謝。日向輕笑著把影山推離，拿走他手上的醬油。

「小夏，不要逗他了，飛雄很害羞。」

「我沒有！」

他們吃飯時一直很熱鬧，日向兄妹不斷嬉鬧，春阿姨會拷問他的健康狀況，確保他和日向的飲食營養均衡，兩人會將生活大小事都分享給來訪的兩位日向家人，影山總是因此感到溫馨和歡樂。有時，美羽會和日向一家一同拜訪，場面會變得更加亂七八糟，美羽喜愛活力四射的小夏，而小夏則仰慕「酷到不行」的美羽——或者任何小夏在他姊姊身上看到的幻覺。

一小時後，春阿姨就先就寢了，小夏和日向忙著玩這各種遊戲，影山偶爾也會被捲入他們的胡搞瞎搞中，到了午夜時分，小夏和她的大哥都在客廳裡進入夢鄉。

影山拿出兩張睡墊，暫時喚醒了日向，要他別睡在冰冷的地板上，他也把熟睡中的小夏移到睡墊上。

「你要去哪裡？」日向揉著眼睛，半夢半醒地看著影山模糊的身影。影山蹲到日向身旁，把他塞回棉被裡，「我要回我們的房間睡覺。」

「喔。」日向打了一個呵欠。當影山站起來準備離開時，日向突然抓住他的手，睡意朦朧地對他笑著，「和我一起睡在這裡，沒有你我會冷。」

影山看日向眨著眼睛想抵抗睡意，但又漸漸滑入睡眠中，他握起日向的手鑽入棉被，兩人擠在這一張窄小的臨時床墊，安頓好後，日向立刻纏到他身上。

「飛雄，祝好夢。」

影山哼了一聲，把日向抱進臂彎。

他該打給山口，討論他們之間的「祕密戀愛」，山口很了解日向，所以他也許知道日向為什麼不說他們在交往。

\---

山口笑得勉強，旁邊的月島發出輕蔑的冷笑，但月島總是那張死人臉，所以影山自動忽略他，注意力回到他們的前任隊長上。

「影山，我是不是……是不是，嗯，聽錯了？」山口謹慎地回應，「你可以再說一次嗎？」

影山啜了一口咖啡，把杯子放回茶碟上，重覆他剛剛所說的話：「你覺得我和日向有在交往嗎？」

山口轉頭看著月島，月島生氣地轉到另一邊去。山口嘆口氣，調正坐姿挺起肩膀，這場談話會和雲霄飛車一樣驚險刺激，他揉著額頭，頭痛隱隱作現。

「而且翔陽是不是故意瞞著我？」

「什麼……怎麼可能……」山口還在做最後掙扎，他頓了一下，重理他的話語，以免他的舌頭打結。

「在我回答之前，你可以先告訴我你是怎麼想的嗎，影山？」拜託。

「我覺得我們在交往？半年前我和翔陽看了漫畫後，我開始懷疑。」影山的一根手指移到嘴唇前，蹙著眉頭深思，「我發現我們就像《奔跑吧，甜心！》裡的遙和鳴海。」

「像什麼？」

「漫畫，《奔跑吧，甜心！》。」影山拿出那本粉色的書，兩個人物在封面上笑得開懷，他把漫畫滑到桌子另一端，「他們是情侶，一起買了房子，一起做家事，他們也睡在同一張床上，跟我和日向一樣。所以，我才在想，我們是不是跟遙和鳴海一樣在交往？」

山口的目光掃過那本漫畫，注意到儘管封面冒著粉紅泡泡，標題還很老梗，但內容卻似乎比它的外表更有深度， **喔** ，赤葦學長是這本書的編輯，難怪。

「嗯哼。」山口理所當然地把漫畫收進包包，對，他對這本書很有興趣，一個成年男子想看本好漫畫並沒有什麼不對，又不是說他有什麼稀奇古怪的想法，像坐在他面前這個人一樣。

「但要是我想錯了呢？」影山又推翻前面的假設，「如果我們只是好朋友呢？」

「喔，影山。」山口同情地望著他，「我以前也遇到一樣的問題。」

「不，你沒有。」月島終於開口了。山口輕輕笑著，「對，是月月遇到和你一樣的問題，所以，月月有話要跟你說。」

那位被提及的男子瞪了他的男友一眼，山口微笑一邊用手肘推他，這個渾蛋。月島不情願地看著山口，但山口眼中的喜愛，觸動了月島內心留給他柔軟的那塊。他們的目光短暫交會了，像是在溝通一樣。

「好啦。」月島半發脾氣半是妥協。山口招來服務生，點了一片草莓蛋糕，月島假裝自己的心沒有為山口又軟了幾分。

「國王陛下，日向和你從高中就在交往，我說完了。」月島草率做出結論。影山瞪著他：「但如果我和日向從高中就開始交往，我想我會知道。」

月島和山口同時哼了一口氣，影山發出短促的「嘁」聲，討厭他這對朋友在捉弄人時反應有多一致。

「你現在的問題是什麼？啊哈，懷疑自己是不是在跟笨蛋二號交往。」影山沉下臉，雙手環胸，他現在不能反擊月島，對吧？這個王八蛋。

「聽著，影山。」服務生把草莓蛋糕放到月島面前，他迅速切了一塊放進嘴裡，「我們對於你的問題真的很驚訝，更震驚你有多蠢。我是說，我從來沒有遇過比你們兩個更蠢的人，但，你——你的愚蠢還能提升到新一層——」

「月月！」

「總之，」月島話鋒一轉，山口正暗地往他的大腿猛捏，「我是要說，你大概是唯一一個不知道你在和日向交往的人，你可以問學長，甚至是他的隊友，問小夏或美羽姐，或是谷地，或者在社群網站上問你的粉絲，他們都會给你一樣的答案。」

「我以為高二時你就問日向了。」山口不太確定地插進來，「當他跟你表白時，你回你也很喜歡他。」

「等等……」影山困惑地瞇起雙眼，「翔陽跟我表白過？」

「對！」山口懊惱地嘆氣，差點要舉起雙手表達他的無奈，「記得有一次你們在練習時，他突然停下來嗎？」

**「影山，你喜歡我嗎？」那是幾不可聞的耳語，影山點頭，手已經準備傳出下一球，「嗯嗯，喜歡，我非常喜歡你。」**

**日向歡天喜地地扣球，球完美地壓線：「太好了！我也非常喜歡你！」**

「我……那個……嗯……」他迅速從包裡掏出手機在通訊錄裡翻找，日向那帶著一顆愛心表情符號的名字在螢幕顯示後，他瞬間按下綠色的通話鍵。

鈴聲響了一次，兩次，接著就是一聲精力充沛的「嗨，飛雄！」。

「翔陽，」影山認真地問，「我們在交往嗎？」

他聽到旁邊的山口喃喃一聲「喔可憐的日向」和月島語中帶刺的「真是蠢透了」，電話另一端靜默下來，他一度還以為電話斷線了，所以把手機放下來看向螢幕，但上頭仍顯示通話中。

「唔……」日向的聲音相當輕柔，「是誰跟你說的？」

影山的內心忽然刺痛了一下，他看了山口和月島一眼，眼神中的痛楚傳達「我就說吧」：「你們看，翔陽不認為我們在交往。」

「不是！等一下！」日向大吼。影山聽到球落地的聲音、木兔因為在扣球時被驚嚇到發出響亮的哀號、還有尋找醫護人員的瘋狂呼喚。

「木兔學長，對不起！」日向道歉後又回到他和影山的通話，「飛雄，我們晚點再談好嗎？我不小心造成練習事故了。」

「翔陽！不要再和你男友吵架快來幫我扶木兔！臣臣這個渾帳不願意碰木兔！你明白赤葦知道後會殺了你對吧！」宮侑相當大聲，影山猜他應該就在日向附近。

「我先去忙了，掰。」電話掛斷，影山只能對著手機眨眼。

「你們是該好好談一談。」月島從座位上站起，等山口收拾好東西，「謝謝招待，國王陛下。」

山口帶著安慰鼓勵的笑容拍了影山後背，然後離開。影山跌坐到座位上，好吧，這件事遠比他預期的更耗神，他招來服務生結帳，也離開咖啡店。

現在，他只能等日向練習結束後回家。

\---

「飛雄，我回來了！」

影山衝到門口時被絆倒了，日向在他跌到地上前扶住他的手臂：「嗚哇！飛雄，小心點。」

「所以，我們在交往嗎？」影山看日向把鑰匙放進門旁的碗裡，幫忙日向脫下身上的咖啡色外套，掛到衣架上。

日向柔聲輕笑，張開手臂要求擁抱，影山像往常一樣沒多問什麼就抱住他。

「我們去客廳談吧。」他們磕磕絆絆地從前門移動到客廳，日向不願意放開影山，而影山太專心於「交往謎團」，沒有心思把日向從身上扒下來，另外，他很喜歡日向帶來的暖意——現在是冬天，天氣越來越寒冷。

影山小心翼翼坐上沙發，日向調整抱著影山的姿勢，臉頰緊靠在影山頸間。影山抱緊他，以免日向從他的大腿上跌落。

「飛雄，是誰跟你説我們在交往？」

「是我自己想的。」影山嚴肅地說，「我讀《奔跑吧，甜心！》時，覺得我們很像遙和鳴海，所以我才在想，也許我們不只是朋友。」

「嘁。」

嘁？影山俯視日向。日向在影山的環抱中稍微移動身子，抬頭迎向影山迷茫的目光。

「我賭輸了。」

「賭什麼？」影山覷起眼。日向靠向他，給他一個愛斯基摩之吻，兩人的鼻子輕觸，「賭你要到我們結婚時才知道我們在交往。」

「所以你知道我們在交往？」

「我當然知道。」日向倨傲地噴了一口氣，「我們交往半年後，我才發現你沒意識到你接受了我的告白。我的意思是，我嘗試吻你好幾次，但你都沒發現我在向你索吻，這實在很尷尬。」

影山的表情因為這番闡明而扭曲，日向親吻他眉間的皺紋。

「我有想過跟你說白，特別是我決定去巴西那段時間，但我知道你的注意力全在排球上，所以你絕對不會背著我偷吃。」日向綻開一個充滿野性的滿足笑容，「我跟所有人說我們在交往，包括媽媽和美羽姐，所以從高二開始我們就是公開的情侶了。雖然有時候不能親你很令人氣餒，但看著你不知不覺地跟我交往很好玩，我不敢相信你對一起買公寓和睡在同一張床上竟然沒發表任何意見。」

「我以為這是朋友間會做的事，好嗎？」影山回嘴，得來日向一聲輕笑。日向壓上影山，在對方臉頰上輕輕啄了好幾口，像是想把自己烙印在影山上。

「我知道。」日向用氣音回答，影山的手指繞上他的頭髮。「是研磨在我去巴西前發起這場我剛剛輸掉的打賭，每個人都有參加，甚至還有大地學長！赤葦學長、研磨和小夏送了《奔跑吧，甜心！》過來，要賭賭看今年你會不會發現。」

日向仔細端詳影山的表情，他又靠近幾分，眼神在影山的眼睛和嘴唇之間來回，下一秒，影山吻上他。

他們親吻了好幾分鐘，這是兩人間一場試探性的探索與渴望的爆發，還有終於成真的滿足。當他們結束這個吻時，日向抽起鼻子：「我真的以為你完全不會發覺，直到我要你簽下結婚證書和跟我交換結婚誓言。」

影山抹去從日向琥珀色眼睛中流出的眼淚。

「對不起。」他溫柔地說。日向搖頭：「我才是那個該道歉的。」

「為什麼？我才是那個沒有發現我們在交往的傻子。」

日向眼中含著淚微笑：「這是很貼心，但我們可不可以繼續假裝你沒發現這件事？我把我們的存款拿來賭了，而我知道研磨絕對不會放過我。」

「我們的存款是什麼意思？我們要輸錢了嗎？」

「噓，假如你下個月在我們台灣的婚禮上表現出吃驚的樣子，我們就不會輸了。」

日向再度親吻影山。影山抬起身：「什麼婚禮？」

「我們的婚禮，笨蛋飛雄。」

影山瞇起眼睛，日向笑得一派純真。

「你還有多少事情沒透漏給我，我們也要領養小孩了嗎？」

日向翻了一個白眼：「當然沒有。」

「領養的文件都還沒有定案，所以等程序跑完，大概還要三年的時間吧。」

哼，影山的視線愈發銳利，日向的笑容反而愈發燦爛。嗯哼，算了，就當是他這六年來無知的懲罰吧，他會讓他的男友（未婚夫？）為所欲為。

影山嘆口氣，以公主抱的方式把日向抬起。

「好吧，做任何你想做的事。」影山口氣不善，輕鬆地把日向從客廳搬到臥房，「但你要知道，並不是只有你因為不能接吻而不開心。」

他溫柔地把日向放到床上。

「我也是。」

**原作者後記：**

然後他們在房間幹個爽，完結。

※ 月島沒有參加賭注，不過山口有，但他很快就輸掉了。他賭影山會在高中畢業前發現，他真的對影山太有信心了。

※ 研磨最後還是和日向收回了賭金，但黑尾要他拿一半就好，另一半的錢當作他們的結婚賀禮。畢竟歷年累積下來的高額賭金值得他們這麼慷慨。

※ 小夏用她贏來的錢給自己的哥哥們買新婚禮物，她現在比她媽媽還有錢。

※ 現在影山和日向對彼此完全坦承，甚至坦承過頭了。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for switmikan74 giving me the allowance to translate her work! I laughed so hard when I read it. Schweiden Adler was so chaotic and no one knew what Kageyama was thinking. I really love how Hoshiumi, Ushijima and he communicated. Oh poor Fukurou. God bless him. And these good friends Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. You are Kageyama's friend, Kei. Admit it.  
>  When I read that Hinata and Kageyama will get married in Taiwan, "I must translate this excellent work" popped in my head. Yep they cam get married in my hometown AND I REALLY NEED THIS. I recommend this work to my friend. She said it made her day and loves it so much. So, I just need more people to read it. LET ME BREAK THE BARRIER OF THE LANGUAGE. GUYS READ IT PLEASE.  
>  switmikan74 is so kind and replied me so fast! I usually worked on translation in the company or before I went sleep. Sorry for waiting. Your work is really amazing.
> 
> 謝謝各位看完，當初閱讀原文時我差點被阿德勒那幾個北七弄死，我最喜歡吵死人的星海、不知道在衝三小的牛島和腦子有洞的影山了，福郎的痛苦就是我的快樂，他還有個巴西隊友假裝聽不懂日文，福郎的生活真充實。原作者 switmikan74 的CP是標影日、晝星、月山和牛天，但我翻到後記時發現她是不是還默默塞了一個黑研啊，音駒那兩個不就是聯手榨光運動員積蓄嗎？更別提那陰魂不散的赤葦，還有某個廣義上是公務員的警察也加入聚賭行列。  
>  當初看到日向說婚禮會在台灣舉辦那剎那，我腦子立刻閃過「好我要翻！」，台灣最棒了亞洲第一，乖孫可以來這裡結婚，耶！大家都來看一下影山有多北七，但我們還是歡迎他們來結婚，最喜歡這些小白癡了。  
>  原作者 switmikan74 回覆非常迅速，因為我前面也有其他翻譯安排，原本有跟她說我最快聖誕節才能動工，但因為我都沒在認真上班，所以2021前初稿就完成了，也是這篇文讓我超快樂速度才可以這麼快。原文不難有興趣的還是可以去讀讀看，或這邊是原作者的Twitter：[writer-san](https://twitter.com/ThrowAwayWorld)，大家也可以去找她聊天喔！  
>  也可以來跟我閒聊哈哈哈，這邊是我的[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o6e5t1)和[Twitter](https://twitter.com/FlutteringCloud/status/1348950867165122561)。


End file.
